


When She Kissed Him

by RumoursMadness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Colemance, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Love Confessions, Soft Kisses, because fluff gives me life, cole is 'more human' here, dai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoursMadness/pseuds/RumoursMadness
Summary: Soft kisses and gentle touches in the dark - with her he felt real, whole - and that was all that mattered.





	When She Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft colemance because why not? Yet another thing I posted to tumblr first lol. Enjoy :)

_When she kissed him, it was as if the world had stopped spinning. As if the air itself had stilled, afraid to disturb the peaceful moment between young lovers in a world that had simply forgotten how to love._  
_When she kissed him, the_ _anxiousness in his chest seemed to taper out, replaced instead with a giddiness that he had never been able to truly feel before. The butterflies would dance inside, pushing and shoving until the laughter spilled out of him. It tickled his lips, the shuddering breaths a simple comfort they shared in the quiet of an empty flower field._  
_When she kissed him, the gentle touch of her lips against his sent a certain thrill up his spine that he could never fully explain. At least, not in a way that anyone other than himself would understand. She tasted of raspberries and kindness, a taste he soon realized he could enjoy over and over again and would never tire of._  
_When she kissed him,_ _he felt as if he were real. As if he was no longer a ghost forgotten by time. Her touch was an intoxicant that he soon craved every hour of every day. Her presence seemed to quench an undeniable thirst within him. He hadn’t realized that he had been so dehydrated until he_ _had_ _met her._  
_When she kissed him, he knew that everything would be okay. It was...hard being real. It hurt. Sometimes the hurt seemed to twist into something dark and unkind inside. It would grow and grow,_ _trapping him within the darkness and pulling him down into nothingness… When he opened his eyes, he thought he would see nothing but an endless night sky that would entrap him once more, turn him into a being of despair. Dark and dangerous. She was always waiting for him though. The light at the end of the tunnel._  
          “What are you thinking?” Words whispered in the quiet of a sleepless night. Kind, caring. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. The (H/C) strands seemed to cling to the leather wraps that hid pale, slender fingers.  
          “You should sleep.” His words were soft as he stared into her (E/C) orbs. She wouldn’t, he knew. Not unless he did as well. She gave him a crooked smile. Lifting a single finger she gently traced the dark circles under his eyes. He leaned into her hand as his eyes fluttered shut, a smile of contentment on his lips. Long, blonde lashes tickled the (S/T) skin of her palm.  
          “ _You should sleep._ ” She mocked. He chuckled. Cradling his face in her hands, she pressed quick butterfly kisses against the delicate skin underneath his azurite orbs.  
_When she kissed him, he felt a peace that seemed to_ _seep into_ _the air_ _around them_ _. With her, everything was calm and he could forget, even if for a little while, that the world was ending. He could forget that there was a chance, however slim, that one of them may not be survive the battles ahead. It was just the two of them, happy, healthy, whole. They were alive, real. And with her, h_ _e knew, everything would be okay._  
          “I love you.” Shaking, shuddering breaths. Nervous. He felt her shift in front of him, his eyes refusing to open. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out as he had. Love was deep. Love was powerful. Not something meant to be taken lightly. He knew he meant it, though. Cold fingers traced the line of his jaw, trailing up and then down, leaving goosebumps along the pale flesh. How he ached to tuck those hands away. Somewhere warm. Somewhere they would be safe. Breathing deeply, he waited. Love was _terrifying.  
_          “I love you, Cole.” He could feel it through the haze that hid her from him. She meant it. Butterflies danced inside, pushing and shoving until the laughter spilled out of him. It tickled his lips, the shuddering breaths a simple comfort they shared in the quiet of an empty flower field. She kissed him, then. It was soft, gentle. Oh, _he loved it when she kissed him._

_A_ _h, young love…_

 


End file.
